neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test
, only twelve students were able to advance]] A Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test (often abbreviated N.E.W.T.) is a subject-specific exam that seventh year witches and wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry take to help them pursue certain careers after their graduation, so passing these exams is critical. For instance the Ministry of Magic only accepts Auror applicants with at least five N.E.W.T.s with top grades of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations'. Overview At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pupils have to complete the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams before selecting the subjects they want to continue for N.E.W.T. level, which is the highest merit that they can achieve. They pick the subjects at the start of their sixth year, providing they achieved the O.W.L. grades that the teachers want them to have, and providing there is sufficient demand in the case of specialised subjects (such as Alchemy). They study for their N.E.W.T.s in the sixth and seventh year, before sitting an exam for each subject at the end of the seventh and final year. The exams themselves are incredibly difficult as stated in the name "nastily exhausting". It can be assumed that the studying involved in this exam is just as vigorous or even more so then the O.W.L. exams. It is vital they achieve a high grade, as many professions will require them. Pupils do not have to sit their N.E.W.T.s if they don't want to, as not all careers in the wizarding world requires N.E.W.T.s. Advancement A student must have previously achieved an O.W.L. in the subject in order to move on to N.E.W.T.-level classes. More specialised subjects (such as Alchemy) are available with sufficient demand. Most Hogwarts Professors will accept an 'Exceeds Expectations' on the student's O.W.L.s for those classes in order to allow them to advance to N.E.W.T.-level. However, some professors like Severus Snape, would only let students with an 'Outstanding' in their O.W.L. pass through to his Potions N.E.W.T. class, although he did accept students with 'Exceeds Expectations' into his N.E.W.T.-level DADA class during the 1996–1997 school year.Ron is still in Snape's class with Harry, even though it's noted earlier in the book that he did not get any "Outstanding" O.W.L.s. It is unknown what the limit is for how many subjects the pupil may sit at N.E.W.T. level. Hermione Granger was granted seven, while Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley picked five. Difficulty of magic s, extremely advanced magic]] In 1993 and 1994, the difficulty of N.E.W.T.-level magic is mentioned by both Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter’s ability to conjure a corporeal Patronus (something that is beyond N.E.W.T.-level) in his third year and Hermione's ability to perform the Protean Charm in her fifth, is magic that is complicated enough that the average wizard is not expected to have to perform it until their N.E.W.T exams. This makes Harry's ability to produce a Patronus at the age of thirteen and Hermione's ability to cast the Protean Charm at the age of sixteen (and brew the Polyjuice Potion in her second year) exceptional, because they were able to perform magic that is not generally tested until the end of seventh year at Hogwarts. Nonverbal spells, which are introduced in sixth year, are expected to be used by the students for the rest of their classes from thereon. Due to the strong willpower required to perform such a feat, many students seem to struggle with this portion (at least initially). N.E.W.T. scores If a student fails a N.E.W.T. it is unknown if the student is allowed to retake it, if they wish to. If retaking it is an option, they are either presumably held back in the subject that they failed or just given a second chance at the exam itself. The grading system for N.E.W.T.s is the same for O.W.L.s. N.E.W.T. students Achievers of N.E.W.T.s Others Known leavers It's the choice of every student whether they want to take their N.E.W.T.s or not, and not everyone will pass. There are many jobs who will accept applicants who only have O.W.L. grades, but it helps to have N.E.W.T.s. and many high profile jobs will prefer them. Every student tries to return for the final two years. However, Fred and George Weasley, for example, did not bother taking the N.E.W.T.s and left Hogwarts to set up a joke shop. However, it should be noted that the immediate cause of their departure was to mainly to evade the much-despised Professor Umbridge, and not because they simply decided not to achieve them. Behind the scenes *The N.E.W.T. is comparable to the Muggle A-Levels given at a similar stage of education in most of the UK and Commonwealth, the leaving certificate given in Ireland, the Advanced Placement exams given in the United States, the Australian Certificate of Education (overriding State certificates in 2014) given in Australia, or the International Baccalaureate Diploma Programme given worldwide. *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger skipped the 1997–1998 school year, which would have been their final year, due to the reign of Lord Voldemort and their search for his Horcruxes. Presumably, Muggle-born students also missed their schooling that year. After the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione completed her education and took her N.E.W.T.s, while Harry became an Auror and Ron initially became an Auror and then left to help his brother George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Those who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts were given exemptions from usual Auror qualifications by Kingsley Shacklebolt due to their duelling experience.PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part one *Doing well on N.E.W.T.s is normally imperative to earning a position at the Ministry of Magic, except under special circumstances (see above). *N.E.W.T.s are the highest level of examinations given at Hogwarts. It is unknown what system other wizarding schools such as Beauxbatons or Durmstrang use. *It is assumed that the name, N.E.W.T., is a play on words (like the O.W.L.s), because owls and newts are both animals. *It is possible that Katie Bell did not take her N.E.W.T.s as she was hospitalised for most of her seventh year. If this is the case, then this would explain as to why Katie attended Hogwarts in both parts of the Deathly Hallows film. See also *Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) *Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test (W.O.M.B.A.T.) Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas fr:Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante ru:Жутко Академическая Блестящая Аттестация pl:Owutemy uk:НОЧІ Category:Examinations and tests